


prompt #17

by MidnightStar789



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/pseuds/MidnightStar789





	prompt #17

Prompt #17: You check between the couch cushions for the remote but find something else instead.

Sam had had a long day at the office, and all he wanted to do when he got home was sit back, relax and watch some TV. Unlocking the apartment door he called out softly,

“Gabe I’m home.”

Chuckling when there was a thud accompanied by swearing from the second bed room. Gabriel appeared in the bedroom’s door way in all his paint covered glory, streaks of maroon in his golden hair and on his forehead, splatters of neon apple green, blue, silver, yellow, and emerald on the white tank top, pants, and socks.

 “You KNOW that I like to paint right now did you have to bother me.” Gabriel asked as Sam stripped off his suit jacket while moving towards the other bed room.

“Would you rather I not announce that I’m back and have a repeat of the Spaghetti Disaster or the little discomfort of me disturbing you for a few moments before you go back to your paintings?” Sam replied stepping into his room to change out of the stuffy formal wear required by the law firm where he worked. Gabriel looked away with a slight blush when Sam’s undershirt came off. He ran a paint splattered hand threw his hair trying to work up the courage to ask his roommate out, before sighing and walking back to his room to finish the commissioned work.

Hearing the sigh Sam looked out his half shut door, watching as Gabriel walked back to his room. Putting on a t shirt, and sweat pants he walked to the fridge, grabbing a pop and some chips from the cupboard, before heading to the couch. Sitting on the couch he went to grab the TV remote when he noticed it was missing. Looking around he didn’t see it anywhere so he started digging between the couch cushions for the remote when his hand felt paper. Confused Sam grabbed the paper and pulled it out from under the cushion and gasped in surprise. ‘It’s like looking in a mirror…’ he studied the paper closely and noticed that it had writing on the back.

_To Sam_

_From Gabe_

_I Love You Babe_

Staring at the last line Sam crouched dumfounded for several moments before he carefully put the pencil portrait down on the table and removed the cushions from the couch, finding not only the remote but some candy and more than 20 drawings. A few of them where crumpled up, however most of the drawings consisted of himself; some were of him asleep, some of the few times he had come home pissed off, still others were he was smiling at someone off the page. Smoothing the crumpled ones out he saw that they were of him and Gabe, and the one that was folded neatly was of the two of them sitting on a bench at a park watching a young child playing with a dog, the most notable thing about the sketch was that it was in grey scale except for the gold bands on their hands.

Shakily putting the cushions back on the couch Sam sat and stared at the collection of drawings, gently running his fingers along the edges of them. Mind whirling at the implications of the notes on the back of the drawings and the drawings themselves he didn’t notice as the time passed. It wasn’t until his stomach rumbled unhappily at him that he was broken from his train of thought. Glancing towards the kitchen he saw that an hour had passed since he had gotten home, getting up he looked back at the drawings, smiled and got to work.

Gabriel was broken out of his painting track of mind when his stomach grumbled at him, lowering his paint brush he realized that he could smell something delicious coming from the rest of the apartment. Hoping that whatever Sam was cooking was for two he quickly cleaned his painting supplies and scrubbed his hands, knowing that Sam disliked it when he tracked paint into the common areas. Slipping into the kitchen he stopped short at the sight of the table, which was set for a romantic dinner for two. He noted that there where steaks on the plates but his mind was preoccupied by the setting. ‘He’s finally asked out his sectary’ was the only reason he was able to come up with. Feeling a hand settle on his shoulder Gabe turned his head to look at Sam who was _smiling_ at him.

“Go sit down Gabe, what would you like to drink? We’ve got pop, beer, I think I saw a bottle of wine in the cupboard earlier…”Sam asked as he grabbed the glasses.

“Uh, I think I’d prefer water” Was the reply Sam got.

“Alright boring old water” Sam said chuckling. Returning to the table with the drinks Sam sat across from Gabriel, before he dug into the food that he had cooked. Suspicious but willing to eat the delicious food Gabe dug in as well. When the food was gone Gabriel leaned back and patted his stomach, watching as Sam got to his feet clearing the used dishes before going to the fridge and opening the freezer.  When he turned around he had a medium bowl of mint chocolate ice cream, Gabriel’s favorite dessert when not frozen solid. Setting the bowl down Sam grabbed his chair and two spoons before sitting down right next to Gabriel. Handing Gabe a spoon Sam scooped some ice cream up and moaned around the spoon.

Gabe almost chocked on his own spoonful of ice cream when Sam _moaned._ ‘Is he trying to kill me? Or… No he couldn’t have found out about…’

“By the way Gabe, I found the drawings under couch cushions. I had no idea that you thought of me like that.” Sam interrupted his train of thought. Feeling the blood drain from his face Gabriel looked at Sam, watching as he kept eating the ice cream like the world hadn’t just stopped.

“I thought you should know that I feel the same way so I decided to cook us dinner.” Sam looked at Gabe after setting his spoon down. Chuckling at the hopeful look on Gabe’s face Sam leaned in and whispered: “I love you too Babe.”


End file.
